


Florence

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Card Games, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Writers Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: When Miranda walks back into Runway late in the evening, Andy thinks she's going to get an icy glare for blasting her music in the office when she thought no one was around. However, no glare comes. In fact, Miranda actually might like the music playing, and may even be singing along?





	Florence

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 1: singing

Andy hummed along to the music pumping out of her speakers at a good volume. No one else was here except the art department across the floor. She might as well enjoy just waiting around by listening to music. Florence and the Machine bathed the office in soft melodies and Andy sighed, eyes drifting shut. She was tired. She wanted to be home. Why was it days like these were the ones where the Art department took their sweet time.

The song changed and Andy smiled without opening her eyes. She liked this song, she usually even sang along with it when she could. Tonight, though, she was too tired. She let her head rest on the back of her chair and yawned. A cat nap wouldn’t hurt. She usually could hear anyone clacking their way down the hall long before they got to the glass doors of Miranda’s office so it wasn’t like they were going to catch her sleeping.

_ “Your songs remind me of swimming _

_ Which I forgot when I started to sink _

_ Drank further away from the shore _

_ And deeper into the drink” _

“Well, I suppose if you’re going to just blast music in here on the off hours, Andrea, Florence isn’t a bad choice. Questionable fashion sense, but she is a good musician.”

Andy froze for a second. She knew that was Miranda’s voice, but Miranda had left hours ago. Why would she be back now? Maybe if she just stayed with her eyes closed this would all be a dream.

“Andrea.”

Andy opened her eyes and sure enough there was Miranda standing in the office. She bolted up from her chair. “Oh, um, sorry Miranda, I didn’t know you were coming back to the office. What do you need?”

Miranda shook her head. “I’m going to wait for the Book. You may go home.”

Andy frowned, wondering what all this was about. Miranda could wait in the comfort of her own home but she’d come back instead. She thought for a second before the answer hit her, the twins were at their father’s and Miranda was alone for the week. She must feel lonely at home in her huge house all alone. Not that Miranda would ever admit that. She’d just say that she was simply in the area and there was no need to make Roy work twice as hard or something of that nature.

“Oh, um, are you sure? I can get anything you need before I go.”

Miranda sighed. “If you must feel useful you can leave whatever playlist you have on playing. I don’t mind it and it.”

“Yes Miranda.”

Miranda looked at Andy for a long moment before moving into her office and setting up for whatever work she was attempting to get done. 

Andy packed up her things slowly as the songs went on. Miranda either didn’t realize she hadn’t left quite yet, or didn’t care that she had stayed beyond the order to go home. She flipped the playlist of Florence and the Machine songs to loop and sat back again. She was tired, but there was just something about Miranda tonight that begged not to be left. It was the same thing that had pulled her back in Paris. She hadn’t quite figured out what it was yet, but she still had time to figure it out. Emily had just moved on the month before. They hadn’t yet found a second assistant with staying power. It felt like it was just Miranda and Andy together for now and Andy didn’t mind even if she was bone tired.

Andy perked up a bit, hearing something over the music, or rather, hearing someone singing along with the music. 

_ “Oh, the queen of peace _

_ Always does her best to please _

_ Is it any use _

_ Somebody’s got to lose” _

It had to be Miranda there was no one else in the office. Her voice matched up perfectly with the song. If she hadn’t really been listening she wouldn’t have heard it. Who even knew that Miranda Priestly could sing? She had a feeling that it wasn’t many people, if there were any beyond maybe the twins.

She listened as Miranda kept singing, loud enough that Andy could just hear, but no louder. Andy didn’t do anything, just sat there and enjoyed. She was sure that if she did anything else the little bubble they were in would be broken. The song ended and Cosmic Love started playing and in the second of silence between songs Andy heard heels clicking their way. She quickly hit the pause button and stood from her desk just as the girl from the Art department came into view. She scurried to Andy’s desk, glancing nervously into Miranda’s office. She left the Book on the top part of Andy’s desk and hurried back out.

Andy bent down to press play again before scooping up the Book and taking it into Miranda. Miranda took it from her, post-it notes already at the ready. There really was no reason for Andy to stay now, and yet she lingered.

“I’ve met her before,” Miranda said. “Which I suppose isn’t much of a surprise to you.”

Andy used to Miranda’s tendency not to explain after over a year knew she was talking about Florence. 

“You would expect her to be nice, almost like the Lovegood girl from the Harry Potter books the girls like so much. She’s more than that though.” Miranda looked up to Andy. 

“There’s a lot more to anyone famous. The media isn’t exactly great at making them three dimensional people.”

Miranda snorted. “You think there’s more to me than an Ice Queen.”

Visions of a grey robe and tears popped into Andy’s mind. “Of course, Miranda.”

Miranda looked at her for another long moment before a smile ghosted across her lips. “Well then, wonderful to know that you think I’m a human being. Astounding Andrea.”

Andy shook her head, hiding a smiling at the dry humor lacing Miranda’s voice. “Goodnight Miranda.”

She turned at walked out of Miranda’s office and almost didn’t catch the “Goodnight Andrea” over the music. Andy smiled wide as she grabbed her things and headed out of the office.


End file.
